A Butterfly in The Swarm
by HinataSoup
Summary: A young Aburame that is not like the others, she is afraid of her flock or swarm, but can she move past her fears to help those she cares for most? (S.I. fears insects)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

I was sitting on the swingset just outside the academy, my long light violet coat covering my being and keeping my hands in fingerless gloves that hid most of my skin, as I listened to the ever present buzzing and could only remember back to then...

* * *

I remember lying within a swarm of **Kochu **or** Rinkaichū** that felt small, the creatures seeming to be sizes of a grain of sand each or a single grain of rice for each one that scurried across my plump skin. Some of them seemed to try and burrow into my soft flesh, while others chose a different way to enter my very body.

The feeling of each tiny, needle-like leg they used to move, easily crossing my body and wearing holes into my flesh as they weared away the different parts of my body for easy access in and out. My eyes were squeezed tight, my mind numb with pain "_Please end... please._.." were my only thoughts, as the feeling of them slowly taking my body became more discomforting, their making it a home.

I could only struggle in vain, whimpering in pain...

A few weeks after the ritual of gaining my hive, it felt like I was never alone. I heard the soft humming of _my_ hive every moment, and could feel my chakra be slowly taken. I was scared. Scared of these bugs living with me, and what I was. I know that I was an Aburame.

I was called Aburame Shiori here.

* * *

My eyes focused upon the academy doors, seeing waves upon waves of children leaving the school, some excited and others just happy to be done with classes for a day. I did want to learn about chakra, but would that be too predictable of a goal? Wanting to be a kunoichi, or would it be better to go for it, even if predictable or expected.

'"_Okaasan, Otousan, May I enter the academy this year?" I asked with soft glee, voice going a pitch higher, but Aburame Shibi and mother looked towards me quietly, like they always do. "Sweet little bee, your still so frightened by your own swarm... not speaking of others you will face." Otousan held his index finger up, inches from my face, seeing closely there was a small insect crawling about upon his skin._

_"O-otousan, what is my hive?" I asked, knowing there are different types of insects, but little knowledge in them personally, eyeing the bug cautiously_..

* * *

That lead to a more complicated set of questions to come to terms with then I really wanted to get into, but apparently I was a special case where insects just _Loved_ me.

Note the sarcasm, for there are two hives inside my system and that caused its own problems: both hives needed chakra. Then came the idea of them sharing one toddler size home, where they can only have so much without encroaching on their neighbors side. Thirdly, due to all this, and I still think its because of my discomfort of insects, I end up becoming bedridden often due to the two hives residing inside me...

Aburame Shibi, after my request for joining the academy made a proposition, or what sounded like one: "Little Shiori, we will consider sending you to the academy, but you need to make an effort to take your clan studies seriously, and get to understand your swarm better." He spoke his terms, which being an Aburame, they are terms any normal member of our family could handle, so I nodded in acceptance of the goals to accomplish.

* * *

I stood up from the swing across from the academy heading back home, which was almost as far from the main tower as the Uchiha clan was relatively far away from everything too. I realized, but a majority of people are out in the village or living in their own place among other villagers, instead of within any particular Compound.

Thats good, right?

The walk was always peaceful for me, even before, but now walking is more necessary to get around. Looking around, seeing buildings stand sturdy with wood as the main source of building material; a house here seems to have wood from floor to ceiling, even more wood if there is a basement or hidden compartments to create as well.

I stopped at hearing some yelling and looked about, twisting my head one way than another, before seeing a group of kids that seemed close to my own age gathered in a group. I was always curious, even in the past, of people among other hobbies and slowly approached to see a few things.

"Say something!" One of the people in the group called to the boy ahead, the boys all looked rather simple in appearance and ready for a run, but the other kid wore an Uchiha branded shirt and had short hair hanging about his shoulders, just brushing them.

I slowly approached the side of the group, still hiding my face and covering my blotchy skin from the two hives I harbor. Seeing what would occur, but felt that I knew what was going to happen and came because of it. Seeing the lead boy grab a rock, readying his aim, my thoughts went to slapping it out of his hand or stopping in some subtle way, but I reacted differently, I guess.

Next moment, I stood infront of the uchiha boy defending his back from those throwing them and covering my face to just get bruises at most. The feeling of rocks hitting me, felt like gravel digging into my skin and having the added helping of velocity getting deeper into my skin, but after that I was not sure if my chakra was drained more or less during the experience, or from something else.

I woke up to a quiet breeze brushing my dark hair into my face; my mouth specifically. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw the boy with short straight hair looking down at me, his expressionless face just unreadable and if I had to guess, maybe wondering why I stepped in on stopping the bullying?

I looked at him, my eyes seemed to almost match his coal black eyes in color, but his did not hold any light of innocence, perhaps I am reading too far into a simple eye color or appearance of an eye?

I slowly sat up and sighed, slouching forward lightly, "I am late for my lessons." That muttered grievance brought the boy out of his silence and he spoke in a soft kindness, "Aburame-san, thank you. I will mention your kindness to my otousan." He bowed his head to me, before walking away for a short while, silence remained.

"Well, I just need to get home and study then." I suggested to myself, slowly standing and slowly heading home for my lessons a little later than usual that day. Otousan gave me quiet anger, his 'I am angry with you, and with this, you know I am' along with his sharp eyed looks that made me scared of him, but I will only say like my swarms, "respect at a distances".

* * *

The story is an S.I., I did wonder on the lesser traveled routes, but also am uncomfortable with insects.


	2. Tumbling Cocoon

Naruto

I do not know whether to have my character take over Shino's role or for her to have some cousin brother (like shisui is to Itachi) be around for Shiori.

I also try doing alot, so may take time to get chapters out.

* * *

A month passed since the event with the young Uchiha, but due to Shiori being bedridden could only focus on her studies to prove she was determined to be a Kunoichi. Not to say her mind did not wander to the young Uchiha and what he had said in the past.

'Is it an Uchiha thing not to accept other's defense then?' Shiori thought briefly, reading about how her purple skin can be a symptom of having Rinkaichu as their swarm, the insect themselves so small the eye could only see the color purple to indicate that it is Rinkaichu on a person or inhabiting them.

While the Kochu insect is a wormy insect that paralyzes and slowly kills their victims before almost dying themselves to where nothing remains of them being the cause of death either.

'These insects become more scary and intimidating with each lesson...' Shiori grimly thought, tightening her grip on the book and hugged it to her flat chest arms holding the item securely almost as a security blanket. Even with her small thin legs covered in blankets of many variety, the feeling of many tiny spindly legs crossing underneath left her nerves slightly frayed.

* * *

After a few months and the consistent studying, Aburame Shibi felt to give the go ahead for Aburame Shiori to attend the academy, starting at a slightly later age then usual.

"Your bond with your swarm is not where the clan is hoping for it to be, but your studies are excelling immensely to where I will hold my end of our deal by allowing you to attend the academy this coming fall, along with your continued clan studies." Aburame Shibi stated with his low voice, which still intimidated me to at least a small degree.

I was more elated to succeed on my goal to where I had a small, I say small grin on my face. Did I say my mind wandered, because it did to a point I had too much wonder in this small frame to really be good.

In my mind wandered just as the grin remained to the anime I had not seen since being reborn in snippets, almost like a broken picture where you see the image and are trying to see more just incase there is a little more there.

'Did I have a brother? Did they have a son?' My thoughts went slowly, my smile dimming just a smidge at the possibility, not sure if out of shame or guilt of something I did or feel to the idea. I have not seen any other at our dining table in either morning or nights.

Aburame Shibi noticed the slight change by a tilt of his head, but remained quietly watching his daughter pondering in her thoughts, until he felt that he needed to make his presence known.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the buzzing of my Otousan's hive rather close to me, maybe he was always near and I was distracted, or did he approach me for a reason?

After lingering a few moments, neither daughter nor father spoke, Shiori left the room quietly with a bow to him signifying her respect to him and returning to her room.

* * *

Shiori stayed near her room most days, especially during the time her chakra felt most drained by her hives, and by her own precarious use of the chakra to get used to manipulating it throughout her body's network of veins.

"You bloodsuckers..." Shiori comments with an irked mark on her forehead, feeling the chakra she moved get sapped away from her almost like she is giving a free delivery service to them, by her own veins system. Its more literally than she wants.

Feeling weak in her limbs, 'Is this due to my exertion of chakra, or those bloodsuckers?' After a few minutes a wave of nausea washes over me suddenly and Shiori could only mutter, "Yep, my hive is mad at me." Before collapsing onto the wood flooring of her room.

* * *

Waking is a different story entirely, the feel of warm wood against my bare cheek, mainly because I was sleeping with my cheek pressed against the flloor.

"Why..." Shiori groans softly, picking herself up and shaking her long black locks about her, before opening her dark colored eyes to look about her room.

"I need to work on my studies... and not get knocked out as easily." Shiori muttered softly, slowly getting to her feet, wobbling for her own balance before settling on the edge of her bed.

She paused at hearing a rustling at her door, that allowed her outside to the gardens that are usually swarmed by many insects, most of them friendly and a select few hostile when pushed.

The door slid open revealing another Aburame, maybe five years old who looked at me, or it seemed that way due to the black glasses point blank directed at me.

"I heard Shiori-chan is trying to join the academy, having a competition with the Uchiha?" His monotone voice questioned amusingly and creating an illusion of making him seem older than he is, but I ignored the question in saying, "I did not realize they were entering soon".

'I asked at five years old since I remember Itachi being able to go at a young age, but to be called out as competing is a first to think about.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving infront of my face.

"Well, how did joining the academy come to you?" His monotone voice steady, but tweaked slightly from amused to hopeful tone it seemed, "Is it me, Shioki, who convinced you?"

Shiori mainly looked to her cousin, who had his high-collared coat on, it was olive green in color, but had a more forest green color for the inner color. "I was wondering how you got in the Academy, cousin Shioki?" The question made him quiet, and he looked at the garden, almost seemed to want out of answering the question any way possible.

Shioki adjusted his glasses almost as a nervous gesture, before hurrying out of the room, forgetting to close the door shut. Shiori could only watch her cousin disappear, wondering at what she said to make them seem so uncomfortable.

* * *

I am not sure on Shino, but may haps if wanted, but message what you think or anything


	3. Chapter 3: Sifting Through

Naruto

Belongs to others

* * *

Shiori felt better a few days after the incident with her cousin, Aburame Shioki, who still kept to themselves a majority of the time. It was odd to her, it was like Shioki had moments he needed contact and to be the jokester, and moments he needed seclusion from every being.

Shiori did not understand it, but also knew she had her studies to keep up with, not any curiosities on why her family is distant or close for odd reasons. Her two hives were seemingly at peace with themselves, but it was up to her to stay healthy, in more ways than one.

Meaning, her relationship with the hives truly effects how she is health-wise, if the relationship goes poorly, than her health goes down, but if her bond grows in in a positive way, her health is better from it.

* * *

Time for Shiori was rather peaceful, waiting for her true academics to start she spent it studying and trying to become less afraid of the hives which flock from her, swarm around her.

But, that is a sour point for her because the urge to shake her hands to remove or even squirm away seems ingrained into her since even her previous life, but her previous life also had some confidence towards insects as well, long time ago.

After a few more days of monotony, the idea of her health being affected by the relationship she has with her swarms can truly motivate someone, especially one who has already died once and does not want to die or reincarnate for a long time.

'Wait, is it possible to reincarnate again, if I were to die?' Her eyes hovered down to some rubber toy kunais and shurikens, they are mostly discarded as unused, but as a tool she needs to practice, even as her hands go rest upon her beating heart under her kimono she relaxes slowly.

Shaking her head swiftly, 'I am alive, not crazy enough to do that... that stuff is a wait and see other.' Her head nods decisively after a moment, but her mind still races at the thought, making her hive hum louder and louder with either agitation or caution at the ideas floating in their vessel's head.

The hive calmed down after a short while, and Shiori was breathing more easily, where everything was quiet once more and her focuses were on her studies.

'"Try sending your hive out for small tasks, and in exchange they could learn retrieval or delivery methods to do for you in future." Aburame Shiba nudged Shiori to try, and her hesitance was known, but also her determination.'

Shiori was quiet, trying to meditate on how to go about asking, what size of an item, whether hot or cold, or even if it could be a type of liquid they carried as well? So many things to consider, and she was panicking a little because she wanted the hive to be okay with her, not to scare her, but she also wanted to prove to her family that she was capable of the shinobi classes.

"Okay, lets practice... can only learn from trial and error." She finally declared to herself, summonimg up her insects to exit from where they resided within her living being and sent them for a simple scroll to write in.

Waiting for a successful return from the small messnegers, even though was just a retrieval of a scroll to write everything in, was extremely nail biting for Shiori. She had patience, yes, but not always much to spare for any type of activity and ended up getting bored and antsy in her waiting.

Looking back to the toy kunai, drew a target on her wall with some ink and her finger, before taking the toy kunais and shuriken and started throwing them at the spot.

Many missed, but those that even poked at the center of the drew circle bounced off, so some counted while many did not. She was not patient, but was also determined to get better at each ninja aspect she could personally imagine and try.

When aim got better to where was throwing good at one distance for a little bit, would slowly back up to a further distance to practice at and get a bit fuming at time taken for certain tasks to be finished, but also focused on her current task too.

When the scroll arrived, I stopped at feeling really drained suddenly. My eyes glancing about my surroundings to find my room covered in scrolls, some covered in writing and others not.

'I had tunnel vision? Need to not focus like that.' I thought wearily, before settling into my bed with a weary thud. Looking once more at all the scrolls, I tried to relay to my swarm to rest and do no more of that type of retrieval, especially when it ate away my chakra so much.

"I will need to put away everything and better handle my swarms... Cant let myself get exhausted." She mutters to herself sleepily, before burying into the blankets and sleeping deeply the rest of the day away.

* * *

The Aburame head family meet and speak softly, "seems shiori wants a sibling... but, we dont want any one to be scared of their hive like she is." The two look at eachother with worry filled dark lenses, and mutter to eachother, "This is a topic we can always come back to, see how to help her out of being afraid and then see..." they agreed to the idea subconsciously and. Left the topic for a later time, to rediscuss.

The Aburame clan wants their leader strong and to continue their clan, but it us different when the hives they hold do not allow physical contact at all, in any way, or the person could pass away by the insect's poisons.

* * *

The story is still on my mind, among others... just been busy. Sorry


	4. Chapter 4: The Konoha Academy 1

Naruto is its own awesomeness... may get mixed up with ages, hope not.

* * *

Shiori Aburame was starting her days as a shinobi of Konoha rather soon, she trained herself in mostly any thing that came to mind: stealth, which included and not limited to pulling her chakra in and keeping it to her small frame, even stretching the energy she found and even asking her insects to deliver or retrieve different things for a certain amount of her chakra, enough to nourish, but not enough to make her pass out.

She was quiet, while waiting for the academy to start, her year to start. She was eager, but dressed in a long coat and a pair of fingered gloves while wearing a pair of black leggings underneath to stay warm. Scanning her surroundings, dark coal color eyes searching for any familiar faces or clans in a wide crowd of people.

I felt that I saw a few people that seemed similar to the show characters, one was an upset looking child with long white hair that looked short, but also may be different person, because there were many people who appeared similar to each other. I shook my head and looked around once more, trying to focus chakra into my eyes, a smidge at a time. The tingling of change in sensation in my eyes, the surroundings becoming more clear and enhanced in color as well. My eyes tickle from the sensation I would compare as a change done, but sometimes sensations happen without the action going on for it to actually happen.

I froze and stopped, slowly turning and saw in one direction a pair of pearly white eyes, the eyes of a hyuuga watching me, but then in another direction a pair of familiar black pair of eyes. They seemed familiar, but my mind could not wrap who it is around my mind. Shaking my head, dispelling the tingling feel that lingered in my mind, I faced forward and listened to the Hokage welcome the next group of academy students, almost all students were focused on the hokage.

I, personally, was distracted by the idea of my chakra. I partly wanted to see if could measure how much is consumed by my swarms, or even how much I held in capacity at the moment.

'I know I think about stuff alot, but thats just how I am. A deep thinker, or a busy mind...'

Shaking my head, " Yes, a busy mind." My eyes flicker to whats happening around me, seeing the students slowly trickle inside the building, making me rush forward to keep up with my group, and possible classmates.

Walking down the halls of the academy, I could say I was distracted again, because another student quickly pulled me into a classroom which appears pretty empty, but was a class room.

"Your in class with Uchiha Itachi, Aburame Shiori, you were not paying attention at all were you?" I looked up curiously towards the, i would assume, Uchiha that was holding my arm. But, it seemed my cousin Shioki was watching out for me, as my family and because he is still in the academy at least until the coming exam.

_"Why are you in the academy?" I ask, for Shioki to push me into my actual class_. 'Wow, I was at my class? When did that happen?' My mind stops, and I peer out into the hall and see my cousin disappear into another room, elsewhere. Shrugging to myself, I could not tell if he was being nice or harsh with me.

I head back into the room, and its surroundings appear to be like any other classroom, set in stepped levels from back down towards the front. There was a desk for the teacher centered, in the front of the room. What made Shiori confused was, that it was empty, and as quiet as her home could be, or if someone was in mourning.

She slowly left the room, and started looking through each door slowly to try and not draw attention to herself, as she found her classroom. The day did not end, but she found it was on the other end of the hallway and she was indeed in class with some Uchihas. Looking over her classmates, it felt like judging when her seat was in a rised position, but it was a light notion to come to her, before the teacher came in to teach them.

Lets say, the teacher acted like he was leaving a party to attend a funeral, thats the mood he gave me. The guy was dresses in the general chuunin attire, but it looked worn and like he went running and rolling through the mud and woods we live surrounded by. Then his voice felt like a drone, it was constant and irritating enough to keep people up, but also a drone enough where you want to fall asleep.

Shiori sighed deeply, and felt her swarm within hum, almost like they were agreeing with the personal sentiment of being bored in the classroom, while she could try physical exertion that would make survival possible. Sighing again, she gently tapped the table she sat at and thought to try drawing her chakra out, onto the table to extend her control and its consistency.

* * *

Lets say, Shiori was never happier to get out of the classroom, than she did now. After experiencing the boredom of being in the classroom where teachers droned and seemes uninterested in the topic itself, it does not make the students at all enthused to learn. More enthused to prank, like the strange civilian, Umino Iruka, did quite often.

It drew out her curiosity, to say the least. But, she was not sure whether her family would approve her choice in friends or find them to damage the clan's reputation in the village, and amongst the other clans.

* * *

Clan politics and Shiori's life will be confusing, even for me.


	5. Chapter 5: A Little On Her

This is Naruto, but my version with Shiori Aburame.

This Chapter focuses on others point of view on Shiori.

* * *

Shioki,

He saw his younger cousin as most often ill, but she was also a normal type of quiet that she is a relative of the Aburame clan, but that might be the perspective of every Aburame member including the head clansmen too.

Looking at his cousin, he saw her jump away from insects almost instantly, as they come to sight, but she also gets fidgety at the thought of having the very insects inside her as the hive suggests. But, he could not understand why she is having trouble with it, considering he lived the same way she has and never was bothered by his own insects.

Seeing her after a while, start to take being with insects more seriously, at least trying not to jerk away from the inhabitants she has within. It was a curious sight, but also gave me insight at seeing her trying to go to the shinobi academy to be a leaf shinobi, or kunoichi.

Seeing that Shiori is acknowledged by Uchiha head, but also by common citizens like Umino Iruka, who was the failure of the group was not too far fetched in small measures. Knowing that Shiori would try to do some of the pranks or defend the citizen was a different thing entirely, to see.

Shiori came home soaked and had to stay home for a week, looking like she fell ill and would of needed to be held back, but Umino Iruka, her classmate tried to stay in class for her. He seemed to at least take it serious enough to bring class work over to keep her up and help Shiori stay caught up on what was being taught in class, even though she may not get Kunoichi of the year.

Uchiha Itachi,

I was fine with moving along, even with how my clan was being treated, I can ignore it. I know I made people want to throw things by doing that, but I did not see any hostility in not fighting them. They were just doing what their parents probably told them were best.

What was not best, was that a strange girl came running in front of me, defending me from many rocks that were being thrown my way. She ended up getting bruised badly by it, but I also wondered why she chose to defend me at all?

I never bumped into again, but we did see each other as heirs to our respective clans, hers being the Aburame clan, and mine being the Uchiha clan. Which made my curiosity pique once more on why she put herself in physical harm, when her clan is known for distance fighting.

The most often way I meet her now, is at the academy, where she ended up getting lost once. I was worried momentarily because even the Hyuuga clan had attempted kidnapping, even though the Uchiha do not see them eye-to-eye. It ended up being her cousin talking to her, and seemed to have scolded her on not paying attention to where she was going.

I spoke of her to Uchiha Shisui infrequently, but that is because she seems to always try to do things that are not done in her clan. Seeing her easily cross a rope over the river, but then after a while Iruka falls in when trying to cross. She simply shrugs and jumps in with him, her laughter being heard as the water hid them.

A small smile, barely noticeable, tugged at my lips at how she seemed to try and be there for each Konoha citizen, shinobi or kunoichi.

Iruka Imuno,

I ended up meeting Shiori Aburame when we were put in the same classes together. We did different academic classes, but there were also classes like physical education that were done with all who were in the same year. I got to do laps with her, and run with her, but I never thought a clan kid would jump in the water to be part of the laughter with me.

She helps me study for some classes, but that time with the water. I was worried after a few days, when I heard she caught a fever and could not come to class, so I ran all over the academy to find her assignments and try to help her. She did not look well on most the days I visited, almost like she was knocked out and sleep was the only thing that helped even a little.

I kept visiting to at least help her with keeping up, I am not quite sure if it was me feeling guilty that she joined me in the river that got her sick, or grateful that she did that, even if it would get her sick.

Her clan were always quiet, and looked like I would kill something if I moved to quickly, so I always just shuffled in the house slippers at the Aburames compound, avoiding the hive's insects when visiting her. A small price to pay for a friend that got sick to help me.

I just hope I can graduate and be on the same team as her, she made the Academy more fun. I even bumped into the other clans like Uchiha, but did not feel comfortable around them.

The Citizens of Konoha,

The young Aburame girl is always friendly, but she is rather quiet. Perhaps that is not out of the ordinary, given her family and the people she is around. The girl is strangely friendly to both clansmen and civilians of different areas of the village. There is no telling what that girl is hoping to get from her kindness either.

She is more odd as a human, to be getting sick so easily, should that be normal for a girl or anyone from a shinobi clan?

I hope that is not a sign that the clan is becoming weaker, or losing strength somewhere. The panick rises and falls in moments.

* * *

I am not sure if 'The Citizens of Konoha' bit counts for even the elders and Hokage, but the idea is that's an outside perspective on her effects to people.


	6. Chapter 6: Match up Madness

Naruto doesn't belong to me.

Shiori is my character.

* * *

Shiori Aburame,

I felt ill for a couple days and actually had spots of peachy flesh showing where the Rinkaichū were washed away from me, but the Kochu seemed to have been floating about me in the riverbank I jumped in. It surprised me, and froze me a bit to see dozens of my hive floating in their death around me.

I am not sure which hive was more distressed by my actions, but they made me feel so sleepy that I felt like passing out on some occasions. It was nice that Umino Iruka was able to visit and help me stay caught up in my knowledge, even spent some time practicing chakra control together as I needed to really hold onto my chakra at the moment, or pass out.

After a couple of months passed, I was spending my time practicing chakra control with Iruka more often, even showing some chakra control to the Uchiha as a way to bond between our clans. I knew my clan and theirs could be seen as rivals for higher standing in the village, at least that is how the anime and the politics in the anime made it seem. But, I never really cared for holding back information from people, besides for special situations.

'_I don't care how people feel, but Birthdays and special holidays, those need special attention_.' I thought firmly, but that did not mean I could not keep promises when necessary too.

Iruka and I been doing class work together more often, he shows me some of the sparring and fighting techniques that are taught, but I showed him how to sneak up or hide his chakra from people. I did not really pay much attention to my physical capabilities, besides keeping weights on my limbs like Might Gai and Rock Lee had in the anime, that way I can still improve, technically, on speed.

I liked my chakra, but with my two hives. I could not use the chakra as freely as I would of thought to and chose to mainly use chakra very sparingly. Iruka did not question my reasoning for keeping to running of my own physical abilities, but it felt like the other students looked at me strangely and wondered why I ran around doing that during the academy times.

I did run into Uchiha Itachi on occasion, he was always quiet and on occasion, I would spot him with another fellow with similar black eyes and spiky hair spilling into his face slightly. They had a Uchiha symbol on their shirt, so I could only imagine that it was a family member most times.

"Hello Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san?" I bowed to both of them as I called their last names each, I knew who I was addressing when it came to Itachi, but I also felt uncomfortable not using his family name. Although the other Uchiha seemed more jovial about the situation and even teased Itachi about being embarrassed.

I watched the exchange between them,: "Tachi, you never told me how cute the Aburame she-hero you had earlier." Shisui started, "I told you she stepped in the middle of me and a few people throwing rocks." Itachi spoke bluntly about the matter.

"Itachi, You allowed this girl to take on all the damage without a thank you?" He seemed to tease, smiling brightly, Itachi sighs and looks at his cousin exasperated with the whole conversation.

I could only watch with confusion and amusement, before speaking "Uchiha-san? Itachi-san was there for me when I woke from the situation." looking between them, before speaking once more, "I just wanted to help a fellow ally and friend." I felt friendship was a possibility, but swiftly left as soon as I spoke to get out of the embarrassing situation. It could be thought that they watched the young Aburame left, or forgot about her, but neither way is for sure.

It was a couple more months after that odd situation that the academy test to become Genin of Konoha was presented to her class year, or the option became available for her year at least. The idea of needing to know the substitution jutsu, The multi-shadow clones jutsu, and the transformation jutsu.

It was a simple test, but also intimidating for me to consider. I was practicing with Iruka Umino and even asked permission to train with Uchiha Itach and Shisui to become better at the three obstacles to pass the test to become a shinobi. I think the Uchiha head allowed it because of my prior kindness to Itachi, unprovoked, or simply for a possible alliance?

Anyways, I was rather poor in remembering the hand-signs needed to make the jutsu happen. I would remember two or three of the hand signs, but then forget the last few and end up making a terrible end result in the jutsu. I knew that Iruka was irritated because he ended up getting an irk mark on his forehead and wanting to head outside my room for a few moments.

The opposite would happen when I was with Itachi and Shisui, they would show me the hand signs like I was a bit inferior and needed things done at a very slow level. It was insulting and made worse when I still could not remember the hand signs, at least not as efficiently as they wanted me to remember them. Even the Uchiha head got ticked off at helping me, because he saw me visit daily for help, if both Uchiha boys were available and Iruka was too irritated to help me.

I was tired of asking for their help to where they got irritated with me, but then the anime got to my mind where some did single-handed transformation. I still need help learning hand signs with both hands, that may be worse to try and learn. Then there are some who simply transform and make it happen, without hand signs.

'_Can I learn to do jutsus without any hand signs at all_?' My question seems to float in my head, lingering, as the day of the test to be genin looms closer each day.

* * *

I made the two hives partially because I could not choose and they are rarely mentioned in the anime to where I personally wanted to explore them too.

I partially want Shino in this still, but It may be either in Konohamaru generation if possible or have Shioki be the replacement, Maybe?


	7. Chapter 7: The Badge Test

Naruto

Shiori,

After weeks of practicing the different hand signs, I can do most of them. Not sure if all of them, but definitely most of them, and I can do substitution jutsu and transformation because even in the anime, they seemed to be either one or two hand signs at most.

Maybe even Shadow clone jutsu, which is less than ten hand signs, I would think, but I get confused of some of the hand signs that look similar, but are actually not the same at all.

Hand signs are: Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Serpent, and Tiger. The twelve zodiacs from the Chinese new year from my old life, maybe should say new life too, where its more prevalent, maybe?

I could not sleep for the test was only a few days away, but also because my mind was now reminding me of a lot of things that could happen in this world. I was born in the Naruto world, and might of ignored the idea because, for one, I was sickly or could not figure out who was the boy Naruto. Secondly, I needed to at least work on my skill level to actually do something, or anything to help in this crazy world. Thirdly, most my ideas involved needing to have more skills anyhow.

Looking around, awake at around three a.m. (3 a.m.), I sat in my bed for a moment and pulled out my journal. I had wrote down the people I met and the descriptions of each person I could, mostly the people I remembered from the anime and have met here and if they are the same or not.

(Diary/Journal):

_Itachi Uchiha:_

_He has short, straight hair, and met him at around age five. He is around age five. He is quiet, and doesn't talk to people much, besides for Shisui Uchiha it seems. Further details and changes will occur and updates later._

_Iruka Umino:_

_He has spiky hair held in a pony tail, but in the anime it spikes towards the sky. I only saw it when it almost poked my eye, but it definitely is spiky and deep brown in color. He is short because of age, but will not stay that way_...

I pause at the writing I made in English, and slowly traced my index finger over it to use my chakra to test something out in my head. When I traced each word over with a chakra coated finger, the letters after were no longer visible, and at least appeared gone. I sent some chakra to my eyes for a few moments and felt a smile form, slowly bringing a giggle to myself as I could see my own writing with ease, but the question remains, can others see it, or am I the only person able to see it?

Shaking my head, I continued writing in first ink about each person I met and remembered from the anime, not in alphabetical order, more from either favorite people or whomever popped into my head to write next.

'_I got Itachi, Iruka, Shisui, Senbon boy -No idea of his name at the moment -, Kakashi... he is a tough one and I only found him by falling asleep at the memorial stone... A bit hard to explain why I was there_...' I felt myself get a bit warm under the collar of my sleepwear as I recalled the strange event and now have Shioki walking me home after classes at the academy, or Iruka, since he sometimes comes over as well.

I fell back to sleep with my journal in my arms, clutched closed, but that did not stop my small insects from sneaking the journal to its usual spot under my bed. It almost always appeared underneath the bed, ever since I started writing in the journal my thoughts and what I seen or had come across.

'_Maybe it is their way of helping me keep organized, or they know it is secretive and are taking care of it for me_?' I thought as my mind drifted to sleep, but the thoughts soon vanished into shadows of sleep and carried as dreams, no more reality in them.

"Shiori~Chan, I know you are ~up..." Shioki sang along with a cheer that I could only describe as creepy, his smile closely resembling that of a Cheshire cat as he leaned over me with an odd smile.

"Shioki-Kun..." I grumbled out, before lifting myself up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, with my fists balled against my eyes. I know that he is my cousin, and I do care about what happens to him, if he decides to join a dangerous team or not. My eyes wandered over to my cousin, he had his collared coat on like usual and was wearing a pair of glasses upon his eyes, while I personally don't wear any glasses and only opt to wear a long flowy coat to hide my purpled skin from society.

"Shiori, did you forget? Your test is today, I had it, so I want to get you to do yours." Shioki explains, almost in a scolding tone towards me. I just shrinked a little and pushed him out to get in my usual attire of clothing, then followed him to the academy.

"I was up late, I am sorry." I apologized defensively, more bothered that I forgot that the test was sooner than I realized. '_Running late to my own final__?' _That was something rather new, for in my old life I was always scared of being late for anything.

Arriving late for the final day, I got a rather hard glare from my teacher, and a few curious glances from my other classmates. I felt so embarrassed, I could feel warmth coming to my face swiftly as I moved to my seat.

'_Why did I forget my own class graduation test? Why did I forget_?!' my thoughts repeated incessantly, almost like there were actual people yelling at me. I looked up to see the teacher more annoyed at me than before, "Your next to do the test. Perform substitution, Transformation and shadow clone jutsu right." the teacher said with a harsh tone in his voice.

standing before the teacher, I could feel people watching me. '_A Kunoichi with stagefright, how_ wonderful?' my thoughts wandered to, before slowly performing the jutsus with the handsigns I practiced with friends.

* * *

I wanted to give Shiori maybe she forgot that the test was occurring sort of deal, but also I wanted to have it be a did she pass or not?

Who should she be teamed up with, if she did pass?

Comment or Fave please


	8. Butterfly 1

Hi.

I have not forgotten Shiori as the additional chapter shows, but my mind goes to all sorts of stories.

I want to give anyone a chance to push her into any team, since I have a farther reaching plan for her.

So, depending on what happens team wise, might do a team suggested or even combine the teams as, her team faces that team or does a group mission with them, depending on circumstances?

You know there are other S.I. stories.

So, suggestions are welcome, critiques are welcome, but keep in mind I am not all the way informed on everything in Naruto or the whole in Manga or Anime.


End file.
